Protean
Said to be descended from the god Proteus, the Proteans are shapechangers, a people who are able to assume the shapes and features of other humans or humanoids. For as long as anyone can remember, the proteans' talents often breed mistrust. This means that the proteans often hide their true natures, even from their companions. The Protean race typically live everywhere humans live. When Alexander founded Alexandria of Phaeselis, or just Phaeselis, then they migrate there. Racial History Physical Appearance Racial Traits *Humanoid Type (Shapechanger Subtype) *Medium Size *Base Speed: 30' *Attribute Modifications: +2 to any single ability score, chosen at character creation. *+2 racial bonus to saving throws vs. mind-affecting effects and poisons. *+2 racial bonus on Bluff, Intimidate and Sense Motive. *Disguise and Linguistics are always class skills. *Minor Shape Change (Su): All changelings have the ability to transform themselves at will. This ability is similar to ''Alter Self ''with the following exceptions. **This ability is a supernatural ability, akin to a lycanthrope's shapechange, and thus, it is not subject to dispelling. **Using this ability is a full round action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. **While this ability does not affect clothing or gear, it does effect the tactile, olfactory and audible aspects the new form, thus granting a +10 circumstance bonus to Disguise checks. **This ability does allow changelings to appear as specific people, including those of other genders. **This ability does not grant any new abilities or movement rates. Likewise, this ability does not allow the changeling to change its size category. **It lasts for as long as the changeling desires, even if unconscious or sleeping (although changelings do revert back to their natural form upon death). **Anything that can see through or acts on a shapechanger's alternate forms applies to a changeling in the same manor. **Changelings with grievous physical wounds (lost eye, severed hand, etc) cannot disguise that injury regardless of their form, nor can a changeling mimic such an injury intentionally. *Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: Auran, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Gnome, Halfling and Terran. Favored Class Options *Bard: Add one spell known from the bard spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the bard can cast. *Fighter: +5% chance to negate a critical hit or sneak attack. This bonus does not stack with any method of negating a critical hit or sneak attack, although all options are checked separately. Using the ability requires the changeling to already be disguised at the time of the attack and revert back it's natural form as an immediate action. *Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus to Disguise checks. *Psion: Add one psionic power from the egoist power list or psion / wilder power list to the list of powers known. This power must be at least one level lower than the highest-level power she can manifest. This option cannot be taken until the psion is capable of manifesting 2nd level powers. *Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks and Diplomacy checks to gather information. *Sorcerer: When casting wizard / sorcerer transmutation spells, add +1/3 to the effective caster level of the spell, but only to determine the spell's duration. Age *Adulthood: 15 years *Intuitive: +1d4 / Self-Taught: +1d6 / Trained: +2d6 *Middle Age: 35 / Old: 53 / Venerable: 70 / Maximum +2d20 Base Height & Weight *Height: 5' 1" (male and female) *Weight: 115 lbs (male and female) *Modifier: 2d4 / Weight Modifier: x2d4 Category:Races Category:Race Category:Humanoid